


Bad Day

by outfightingtigers



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outfightingtigers/pseuds/outfightingtigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or colloquially known as "Skips is Helpful Yeti Again".</p>
<p>Benson's day started out awful and Skips is determined not to let it end that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

“Hey!! What’s the deal, Skips?”

“Yeah, what’s your beef, _man_!”

Skips grunted as he grabbed at the wheel with a frown, tugging it forcefully before Mordecai and Rigby could speed off to whatever job Benson had assigned them. After over-hearing Benson get an earful from Maellard again Skips had a feeling it would be prudent to talk to the two worst slackers at the park. An attempt to make sure Benson’s day didn’t end as badly as it had started. “Look, guys, I don’t wanna sound like a downer here…” he started, leaning up a bit as Benson walked by with his clipboard and fanny pack. The two shared a wave, Benson’s face lighting up for only a moment before falling again as he headed up the stairs into the house. “But I don’t think today’s a _good day_ to slack off on yer chores. Y’two think you can handle actually doing your work in a timely manner today?”

Mordecai threw his hands up, Rigby mimicking the move beside him. “Ugh! What’s that supposed to mean, we get our chores done!” Seeing Skips’ doubtful expression he added, “... _Eventually_. Where’s that even coming from, you _never_ tell us to get to work, I thought _Benson_ was supposed to be the fun police.”

“Yeah, Skips, when did you start to give a crap about when we do our chores?” Rigby pointed, practically climbing over Mordecai’s lap to jab annoyingly at Skips’ large chest.

The large yeti only groaned in response, letting Rigby get his fill of poking before answering. “I heard Mr. Maellard giving Benson a hard time again today, and lets just say Benson isn’t in a good mood. He threatens to fire ya both all da time, but I wouldn’t risk it today, fellas, that’s awl I’m sayin’.”

Eventually Rigby did sit back down, his arms crossed petulantly over his chest. “Implying he’s ever been in a good mood.” Beside him Mordecai snorted in agreement, crossing his own arms over his own chest.

Skips only rolled his eyes. “Look -- how’s about dis. Do me this one solid, awlright? And I’ll do ya a solid back later on. Anything ya want.” Both Mordecai and Rigby brightened up, and Skips already felt himself sweating nervously about what exactly they would come up with. Hopefully they’d end up forgetting all about it after wearing themselves down.

“ _Anything_?” Skips hesitated, then nodded. The two exchanged looks, then nodded. “Hm hm hm, alright, Skips. You have a _deal_. We’ll come up with something, but you _better_ be good for it.”

“Oh I’m good for it.” Skips sighed, stepping back to give Mordecai back the wheel. “Just do what I asked ya and you’ll get yer solid.” Again the two hm’d at each other and Mordecai drove off towards their assigned chores. As soon as the two were out of sight Skips grumbled and turned, heading up the stairs himself and into the house. Pops was digging around in the kitchen, and Skips took the opportunity to sneak past him towards Benson’s office.

He took a breath, then knocked twice. Benson called him in, and looked just as bad as he had an hour ago. “Yeah, Skips? I’m sorry, I’m really not in the mood for any bad news, so if there’s something wrong can you just deal wit it?”

“Oh, no no, nothing wrong!” Skips grabbed a seat in front of his desk. “I only, uh, heard you on the phone this mornin’. Y’awlright?”

Benson stared blankly at him for a moment, then sighed, little hands pulling at his cheeks. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thankfully it wasn’t about the park’s upkeep. Really, I couldn’t understand a word he was saying he was so mad. But I didn’t hear anything bad about how the park _looks_ …” he sighed, rubbing at one of his eyes. “Thanks for checking in, though, I appreciate it.”

Skips smiled vaguely, settling in his chair. “It’s no problem.”


End file.
